przejdz_tofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Starcraft/Jednostki, Protoss
Także u Protossów znajduje się 15 jednostek, jednak w przeciwieństwie do Zergów od razu można zaciągnąć ich 12 rodzajów (czyli wszystko oprócz Interceptorów i obu rodzajów Archonów). Protossi stawiają oczywiście na jakość niż na ilość, co pozwala nawet mało liczebnym armiom odpierać ciężkie ataki. Skuteczniejsza jest armia naziemna, ale nieco mniej mobilna. O potędze tej rasy decydują jednak tzw. spellcastery (szczególnie Dark Archon). Probe thumb|200px|Probe i Protoss, swoimi własnościami, nie mają problemów, by bez względu na fazę gry szybko odtwarzać bazy w tak krótkim czasie. U Protossów wydobywanie minerałów i gazu wespańskiego oraz wznoszenie struktur odbywa się za pośrednictwem Probe. To malutkie jednostki i jednocześnie roboty, dzięki czemu są niewrażliwe na Spawn Broodling. Główną zaletą jest to, w jaki sposób on (a zarazem cała frakcja) wznosi struktury. Wznoszenie struktur polega na zostawieniu kotwicy nadprzestrzennej, ona sama wykonuje za siebie robotę i po jakimś czasie przywołuje pożądaną strukturę. To oznacza, że jedna taka jednostka może wznosić liczbę budynków ograniczoną chęcią użytkownika, dostępnymi surowcami itp. Tak jak Drone, tak i Probe ma łącznie 40 punktów wytrzymałości. Zealot Choć Zealoty są podstawowymi jednostkami bojowymi, to kosztują 2 sztuki zaopatrzenia i aż 100 szt. minerałów. Zwykle porównuje się do Marine i Zerglingów takie istoty, ale jeden Zealot zabija bez mniejszych problemów kilka analogicznych jednostek. Ważna jednostka w grach multiplayer, bo zwykle nimi rozpoczyna się pierwszy atak, którego podejmie się grupa 6-12 takich jednostek. Na początku zniszczą one więcej niż 24 Zerglingi, później one pod tym względem przegrywają. Nawet we wczesnych grach pojawia się w towarzystwie Dragoonów, ponieważ Zealot nie może atakować celów powietrznych. Wojownik ma przeszło 160 punktów wytrzymałości (60 pkt. osłon i 100 pkt. zdrowia) i ostrza zadające w najlepszym wypadku 22 punkty obrażeń! To pozwala Zealotom brać udział w każdej fazie rozgrywki. Dragoon Duża, nieporęczna i trudna w manewrowaniu jednostka. Uniwersalna, bo atakuje cele naziemne i powietrzne, ale zadaje obrażenia typu explosive. To Dragoony, których użyteczność gracz wykorzysta na początku średniego stadium, wtedy dla przykładu Terran będzie budował Vulture i Siege Tanki. Na piechotę jest słabszy, zresztą Zerglingi bardzo szybko zlikwidują te mechy. Jak wiemy, późniejsze fazy rozgrywki to walki między innymi z Battlecruiserami i Carrierami – to właśnie wroga flota powietrzna powinna być głównym celem Dragoonów (choć z Dragoonami dobrze radzą sobie zergowskie Mutaliski). High Templar thumb|200px|Templariusze bardzo dobrze współgrają z Dark Archonami. Obaj mogą używać kombinacji Psionic Storm+Maelstrom, która bardzo łatwo wyłącza z gry nawet najsilniejsze ataki Zergów. Jak wiemy, struktura Templar Archives udostępnia aż 4 nowe jednostki naziemne. Najczęściej używaną przez graczy, pośród tych jednostek, jest High Templar. Mamy do czynienia z najlepszą w grze jednostką umiejącą rzucać czary, w stosunku ceny do użyteczności. Choć ci wojownicy pojawiają się w średnim stadium, mają trzy genialne zdolności. Psionic Storm, jak nazwa wskazuje, to rzucenie na dosyć mały obszar lasu błyskawic, który w kilka sekund zadaje ponad 100 punktów obrażeń. Jeżeli celem będzie naziemna armia, która jednocześnie przemieszcza się dosyć wolno, może zostać bardzo szybko zdziesiątkowana. Analogiczna sprawa jest z flotą, Guardiany i Scourge są idealnym celem dla burz. By zapobiegać stratom powstałym przez te błyskawice, należy atakować szybkimi i wytrzymałymi oddziałami (Zergling, Ultralisk, Vulture, Firebaty ze Stimpackiem, Zealoty po odkryciu Leg Enhancements). O przydatności HT decyduje też Hallucination – zdolność pozwala na wytworzenie dwóch iluzji wskazanej ruchomej jednostki. Do tego nadają się między innymi Scouty (po odkryciu Gravitic Thrusters, który je przyspiesza), co czyni tą rasę frakcją dobrze radzącą z eksploracją terenu. Przynęty w postaci Carrierów, Shuttle czy Arbiterów też są wskazane, w połączeniu z Disruption Web – pozwolą na praktycznie bezkarne rozpoczęcie ataku na wrogą, dobrze strzeżoną bazę. Trzecia i ostatnia to połączenie dwóch High Templarów i przeistoczenie ich w Archona. Archon Archon powstaje przywołany za sprawą dwójki High Templarów. Templariusze poświęcają się, zatem najlepiej dokonać aktu zamiany, gdy nie mają energii na rzucenie Psionic Storm. Archon ma niewiarygodnie mocną tarczę psioniczną, osłony przybierają wartość aż 350 punktów! To z jednej strony zalety, ale z drugiej – podatność na EMP Shockwave, co nie pozwala potężnym wojownikom na skuteczne ataki na pozycje Terran. Dużo lepiej radzą sobie z Zergami, podstawowe jednostki szybko zostaną rozmiecione, ale kłopoty pojawią się, gdy do gry wkroczą Queeny z Ensnare, Guardiany, Ultraliski... Protossi łatwo kasują te jednostki za pomocą dobrze przygotowanych do boju Zealotów, nie ma przeszkód, by użyć także Dragoony i Reavery. Jeżeli Protossi nie mogą radzić sobie z Archonami, mogą za pomocą mroczniejszej odmiany przejąć Vessela, a przy łucie szczęścia zostanie odkryty pocisk EMP do kasacji tych jednostek. Dark Templar Choć Dark Templar pojawiał się już w oryginalnym Starcraft, to masowa produkcja była możliwa po wydaniu BroodWara. Ten templariusz ma dużą zaletę – stałą niewidzialność, a zatem jest on atakowany jedynie wtedy, gdy w pobliżu jest jednostka-detektor lub/i został cudem oblepiony przez zergowskie gluty (najczęściej Ensnare). Ten wojownik jest mniej wytrzymały niż Zealot, ale ma broń zadającą znaczne obrażenia. Najsłabsze jednostki może eliminować już jednym ciosem, w tym Ghosta (jeżeli gracz odkrył trzeci poziom ataków naziemnych, zatem DT po tych badaniach zadawałby 49 punktów obrażeń w najlepszym przypadku). Walki tą jednostką przeciwko Zergom można spisać raczej na straty, ale z powodzeniem nadaje się do nękania Terran. SI jest tak głupia, że dosyć późno stawia pierwszy budynek wykrywający jednostki, co sprawiłoby, że cała terrańska baza może być wyczyszczona jednym templariuszem! Z Protossami jest już gorzej, ogółem DT ma dosyć małe znaczenie w grach multiplayer. Dwójka mrocznych templariuszy może przerodzić się w Dark Archona. Dark Archon thumb|200px|Dark Archon posiada zdolność Mind Control. Battlecruisery jako jedne z wielu jednostek padają ofiarą tej umiejętności bardzo często. W związku z tym, że BroodWar pozwalał na masowe szkolenie DT, nową jednostką wprowadzoną w tym rozszerzeniu jest także Dark Archon. Nie umie on atakować, ale to jego jedyna wada. Tak jak podstawowy Archon, tak i mroczna odsłona ma mnóstwo punktów osłon i bardzo mało punktów zdrowia. Ta istota to spellcaster, który posiada jeszcze bardziej niekonwencjonalne umiejętności. Feedback to przysłowiowe sprzężenie, ofiara tego czaru przyjmuje na siebie tyle punktów obrażeń, ile miała punktów energii. Ofierze jest wytrącona osłona, zdrowie oraz cała energia. Słabsi czarownicy mogą być szybko wyeliminowani, najgorzej będą mieli Zergowie. Terranie też muszą uważać, Ghosty i Medycy są używani w późniejszych fazach gry. Protoss z kolei musi ograniczyć rolę High Templarów. Kolejna zabawka to kosztujący 150 punktów energii Mind Control. Archont, poświęcając całą osłonę, przejmuje permanentnie dowolną wrogą jednostkę (na budynki to nie działa). Idealnym celem dla takiej umiejętności są Drone i SCV – to oznacza, że gracz może kierować tylko dzięki temu trzema rasami. Mind Control musi być używany także między innymi na Science Vessele, Battlecruisery, Queeny (częściej używa się Feedback), Carriery oraz Arbitery. Za 100 punktów energii możemy natomiast rzucić Maelstrom – to trzecia i ostatnia umiejętność aktywna niesamowitego spellcastera. Zadaniem tej umiejętności jest masowe unieruchomienie wszystkich jednostek biologicznych, na co znowu musi uważać Zerg (tym bardziej, że Zerg jest najbardziej podatny na Psionic Storm). Te jednostki nie są pozbawione oczywiście wad, DA łatwo może być wyeliminowany przez np. Vulture, Goliathy, Zerglingi i Dragoony. Shuttle thumb|200px|Shuttle to obowiązkowa jednostka dla każdego gracza, jeżeli rozgrywka toczy się na mapie pełnej miejsc, do których nie da się uzyskać dostępu drogą lądową. Najlepsza z trzech jednostek zdolnych do transportowania jednostek drogą powietrzną. Shuttle jednak taka jest, jeżeli gracz odkryje ulepszenie kryjące się pod nazwą Gravitic Drive, dostępne w Robotics Support Bay. Napiętnować należy także liczbę slotów, które zajmują naziemne jednostki, jest ona bardzo duża, co wymusza na użytkowniku budowę większej liczby transportowców. Tak to wygląda, ale właśnie szybkość jest głównym powodem łatwego wykonywania dropów, tym bardziej, że Protoss ma do dyspozycji Corsairy z Disruption Web. Wahadłowcami powinny być przewożone Reavery i High Templary z uwagi na niską szybkość poruszania się. Zwinność Shuttle'a jest trudna do wykorzystania w sferze walki z przeciwnikiem – by zniszczyć Shuttle'a, musimy mieć równie zwinne jednostki. U Terranów dobry jest między innymi Ghost z gotowym Lockdown, Zergowie mają niezawodne Scourge (idealne, kiedy transporter jest nad wodą), a Protossi mogą użyć Scoutów lub/i przejąć tą latającą jednostkę. Reaver Najwolniejszą istotą naziemną w grze, może nawet ze wszystkich, jest Reaver. Malutkie niewiniątko jest wyposażone w mini-fabrykę Scarabów. Za jeden taki pocisk musimy przeznaczyć 15 sztuk minerałów i kilka sekund na jego budowę. Reaverom bardzo przyda się Reaver Capacity, który zwiększa ilość magazynowanych Scarabów z 5 do 10. Jeżeli gramy nimi ostro, musimy odkryć też inne ulepszenia w Robotics Support Bay i budować Shuttle. To właściwie tyle, jeżeli chodzi o wady – Reaver ma bardzo mocną broń naziemną, wystrzeliwuje on Scaraby zadające od 100 do 125 punktów obrażeń. Dodatkowo te pociski zadają obrażenia obszarowe i nie są typu explosive. Takie zalety praktycznie dyskwalifikują dalszy udział jakiejkolwiek piechoty na mapie! Oczywiście słabości tej jednostki trzeba wykorzystać – Terranie mają niezawodny Lockdown i rozłożone ST, Zergowie używają Mutalisków (chyba, że rozgrywamy kampanijną misję Drawing of the Web) oraz Guardianów. Protossi mogą łatwo pokonać swoją jednostkę za pomocą np. Disruption Web. Ale jeżeli Reaver jest w środku Shuttle, to trzeba atakować powyższymi metodami. Observer Mała i zwinna jednostka latająca, ale gracz z nawet bardzo dobrym wzrokiem może mieć problemy z jego dostrzeżeniem. Observer to lotnik, którego głównym celem jest patrolowanie terenu. Ma permanentną niewidzialność (to samo ma i Dark Templar) i oczywiście ma zdolność wykrywania. Zatem jego można wykorzystać również do ofensywy, szczególnie przeciwko Terranom mającym niewidzialne Ghosty i Wraithy. Zerg ma łatwą walkę z Observerami, ponieważ mają ogrom Overlordów, zaś Protossi posiadają Arbitry – to jedyny powód, dla którego Observer jest obowiązkowy, jeżeli chcemy atakować rasę Xel'Naga. Scout thumb|200px|Scouty w asyście między innymi Carrierów i Corsairów to znakomite jednostki do eliminowania najsilniejszych jednostek latających, np. Battlecruisera. Wygodny komplet do grania, biorąc pod uwagę sprawne manewrowanie Scoutami i Carrierami. Scouty, o których mówię, to szybkie i wytrzymałe, ale także drogie w produkcji jednostki latające. Broń naziemna jest mizerna, oferuje dokładnie tą samą skuteczność, co broń naziemna u Wraithów. Dual Photon Blasters zadaje tylko 8 punktów obrażeń, zatem Scouty skutecznie będą niszczyć naziemne stworzenia w większych grupach. Najczęściej Scouty są wykorzystywane do manewrów w powietrzu, myśliwce po zwiększeniu prędkości poruszania się dzięki odpowiedniemu badaniu, są w stanie łatwo wyeliminować z gry wiele kluczowych jednostek (też powietrznych). Tak więc na duże ilości Scoutów muszą uważać Guardiany, Devourery, Queeny, cała terrańska flota, Carriery i Arbitery. W pojedynkach 1vs1 przegrywa raptem z najsilniejszymi jednostkami powietrznymi. Jeżeli Corsairy mają ograniczoną rolę w atakującej nas flocie, angażujmy jednostki naziemne – ze Scoutami łatwo rozprawia się każdy byt zdolny do ataku celów powietrznych (szczególnie Dragoony i Goliathy). Corsair Exclusive dla oficjalnego rozszerzenia BroodWar – to przysłowiowy pirat, szybka lotnicza jednostka. Ze względu na uzbrojenie, Corsairy używane są do lekkich ataków. Jego broń zadaje małe obrażenia, ale ma relatywnie małe opóźnienie ataku. Ponadto przeciw-powietrzna broń zadaje obrażenia obszarowe, co czyni tego lotnika tylko niewiele mniej użytecznego niż terrańska Valkyrie. Może być jednak odwrotnie, ponieważ korsarz jest równocześnie spellcasterem – jego maszyna zawiera Disruption Web. Rozrzucana jest na średnim obszarze specjalna sieć, która uniemożliwia podejmowanie konwencjonalnego ataku przez wszystkie jednostki naziemne w środku tej plątaniny. Zatem łatwiejszy jest atak między innymi na posterunki, do którego nie ma drogi naziemnej, więc możemy łatwiej przeprowadzić desant. Nie ma jednak problemu, by przeciwstawić się tej blokadzie, wystarczy użyć w tym celu dowolnej zdolności aktywnej, np. Feedback. To tym czarem Protossi doskonale ubijają Corsairy, Zergowie są raczej skazani na Devourery, Terranie niech działają zamaskowanymi Wraithami i Science Vesselem mogącym wykryć Observera towarzyszącego protosskiej flocie. Carrier thumb|200px|Najlepsza protosska flota według graczy to oddział 12 lotniskowców, Arbiter i Observer. Ta kombinacja może jednak nie sprawdzić się w wielu przypadkach, głównie za sprawą podatności na zaklęcia. Carrier to jedna z najważniejszych jednostek w grze, choć niekoniecznie często używana w multiplayerze. Lotniskowiec to gigantyczna latająca maszyna, która może atakować wtedy, jeżeli w środku maszyny będą siedziały wybudowane Interceptory. Te malutkie statki latające produkują się dosyć wolno, a i tak lotnik jest użyteczny dopiero z odkrytym Carrier Capacity (Carrier będzie mógł przenosić 8 zamiast 4 Interceptorów). Jego skuteczność na polu bitwy jest wysoka, z jednej strony ma malutką ilość wrogów, ale z drugiej strony ma takich wrogów, którzy mogą bardzo łatwo pozbyć się tej wielkiej floty! Dlatego Carriery będą potrzebowały wsparcia Observerów i Arbiterów (te drugie są nieskuteczne przeciwko Zergom). Jeżeli i tego mało, można dołożyć po kilka sztuk Corsairów i Scoutów. W każdym bądź razie jest wiele subtelnych metod na zniszczenie dużej ilości lotniskowców przy małych stratach własnych, najbardziej powszechne to: Ghosty z Lockdown, Battlecruisery i Wraithy, Hydraliski pod Dark Swarm, Defilery z Plague, Devourery, Dragoony, Scouty oraz Dark Archony z Mind Control. Warto wspomnieć, że Carriery są podatne na tzw. micro, czyli efektywne kontrolowanie jednej lub wielu jednostek na niedużym obszarze. Nimi nie musimy pakować z powrotem Interceptorów, co pozwala na nieco szybsze niszczenie wrogowi ważnych baz. Arbiter Arbitery to wyjątkowa jednostka w tej frakcji. Bardzo drogi i wolno budujący się statek, z fatalną bronią konwencjonalną. Jednak przydatność Arbitera na polu walki jest ściśle uzależniona od tego, jak gracz wykorzysta jego zdolności. Ma je on trzy – jedną pasywną i dwie aktywne (obie po odkryciu badań w Arbiter Tribunal). Pierwsza i najważniejsza – maskowanie całej ruchomej armii w pobliżu statku. Ta zdolność pozwala łatwo wygrywać walki szczególnie z Terranami, o ile on nie będzie zbyt często używał Science Vesseli, struktury Comsat Station, a także Lockdowna. Swoją drogą, różnicy nie robiłoby maskowanie Carrierów, ponieważ to Interceptory częściej przyjmują na siebie obrażenia od wieżyczek przeciwlotniczych. Zergowie mają tylko łatwo, bo w bazie jest wiele Overlordów, choć można je przestraszyć Corsairami. U Protossów wystarczy w zasadzie obecność Dark Archona, który w odpowiednim momencie przejmie Arbitera (choć równie groźny jest Feedback). Pozostałe zdolności to Recall, bardzo ważna zdolność podczas desantowania oraz Stasis Field do zamrażania jednostek (zwykle są to duże armie niebezpiecznych dla nas jednostek). Kategoria:Solucja do gry Starcraft